oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
All Along the Watchtower
The island of Paramount was excellent this time of year, well it was excellent all around. The sun shone down every day, giving just the right amount for sunbathers and vacationers. The water was Crystal clear and filled with a menagerie of beautiful creatures. It was the fourth island of the Studio Atoll, a series of islands know to be extremely exotic and popular vacation spots. Teeming with life, whimsy, and rich people spending money to swim in water deemed socially acceptable by their peers. Truly a paradise in the New World. Paramount consisted of a couple towns and a large jungle in the center. Arplan was the most luxurious town on the island, known for extremely nice hotels and amenities, located on the mount Para. It was a colder but still breathtaking place. Other towns included Buell-r the wild beach city, Rangogo the more casual beach town, and Father God which was the oldest city on the island. It was also currently the location of one Peterson Mort, who stood atop the massive bell tower, peering over the city. The weird looking centipede man made and odd chittering noise in thought, sounding more like he was grinding metal and throwing up than an insect noise. He aimed his sniper ever so carefully, surveying the park until he found his mark. Sitting below a tree, minding his own business was Benjamin Tabart. Mort smiled as much as a centipede could, showing his weird teeth as he aimed the reticle at Tabart's head. He was being paid a couple sacks of money for this kill and Mort loved sacks of money or briefcases or really money in any form of transportation. "Yup yup yup, all lined up. Good job Mort you're gonna get that good sack money. I bet you it's gonna smell like burlap." He chuckled to himself as he held the sniper stead, aiming until his gun was unmoving, locked onto Tabart. "Perfect." He smiled as he moved his hand upwards, past the trigger and to where the scope met the rifle. He split to two, tossing the sniper to the side as he held the scope in place. "Yeah yeah okay let's just get this moving. HEEEREE." He grunted as he dragged the cannon he'd placed atop the tower to his location. "Alright it's all lined up according to this scope here." He continued monologuing to himself as he adjusted the cannon directly below the scope. "Yeah this is gonna be great. Heh, that idiot is gonna be so dead." He clicked his fingers together, friction creating fire as he lit the cannon, grinning from ear to ear. One, two, three, BOOM! The cannon blasted the ball downwards, the force causing to to fly backwards, falling off the other edge of the bell tower. "This is gonna be the best assassination ever." Mort hummed triumphantly to himself as the cannonball rocketed towards Tabart. Even thought Tabart had informed the World Government that he was taking a few days to vacation in the renown studio atolls, and although they had promised to ensure that it was at least a little secured before his arrival, he hadn't expected people to not recognize him. Especially since he had just been seen, not too long ago, speaking with the right-hand of Kurama, Sparrow Raizen, a current contender for the epithet: The Strongest Swordman in the World. He had assumed it was only a matter of time before someone detailed his location to someone, and it was only a matter of time before someone attempted to ruin his vacation. It was why he sat here below the beautiful tree. So that when they did, he could use it. The cannonball surged towards him...How in the hell did they get a cannon in the middle of...nevermind. The cannonball surged towards him like a rocket, however, such an assault was hardly anything that could kill Tabart. Surely the attacker knew that. He exhaled deeply, mentally commanding the wood of the tree to grow outwards Tabart like a prison, encapsulating him in a wooden wall that absorbed the blunt of the blow as the cannonball exploded against the bark. Even though the wood had been completely blown away, the tree remained, and Tabart sat their unscathed. "Frida is going to be pissed I'm late again," Tabart muttered, pulling himself to his feet slowly. He glanced towards the Bell tower, and pointed. "HEY! COME DOWN HERE! FACE ME LIKE A WARRIOR!" Mort was taken aback by the trees warping around him to block the cannonball. Wait is the island helping him? How does that work?" As he attempted to figure out how to kill a sentient island, very loud shouting came from his quarry. His concentration broken Mort yelled back. "I'm not a warrior. I'm an assassin. You stay right there!" He yelled back, fully announcing his presence as he picked up the sniper in one of his wiggly arms and aimed towards Tabart. Mort began unloading round after round in quick succession before finally taking aim with the empty snipe and chucking it at Tabart like a tomahawk. "Did he just...." Tabart lifted up his arm, revealing that it was shrouded in bandages. The bullets slammed against the bandages, clanking as they fell onto the ground, and eventually the sniper. He caught it, and tossed it to the side. "D-Dude!? What are you doing? W-Why would you reveal yourself if you're an assassin!?" Tabart yelled back. "Don't tell me assassination rules. You couldn't understand my rules!" Mort screamed back pulling a detonator from his suit. "I'm gonna fuck you up magic bandaid man." He pointed an accusing finger at Tabart as he hit the detonator, causing a ring of explosions around the base of the tower. It fell forwards from atop the building it was on with Mort riding along. When it finally fell parallel to the ground the building behind it exploded, the force of the explosions sending the massive tower flying at Tabart like a missile. Mort stood atop the tower missile, an uncomfortable to look at smile on his weird centipede face. "Who's not qualified now!"